I Need Your Love Tonight
by Alraune
Summary: SLASH HPDM Verliebte können unglaublich peinlich sein, findet Draco, denn er hat gerade einen von diesen am Hals. Nicht nur, dass er ständig mit Aufmerksamkeit überschüttet wird, jetzt greift Harry zu sehr drastischen Mitteln, um Draco seine Liebe zu bewe


**Titel: **I Need Your Love Tonight

**Autor:** Alraune

**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren und Schauplätze gehören Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling, die Grundidee zu dieser Story hatte Ria, die von kitschigen Lovesong-HD-Szenen einfach nur genervt war -g- -knuddel- Die einzelnen Songs gehören Elvis Presley, den Backstreet Boys, Falco und R-Kelly

**Warnung:** Teehee. Slash. Und ein bisschen Lime, aber es ist wirklich harmlos. Und seid natürlich auch vor meinen geliebten Schachtelsätzen gewarnt... xD. A/B: Die ich wieder entwirren darf lol A/N: -fühlt sich schuldig- xD

**Beta:** The One and Only Ria! xD -knuff-

**Summary:** Verliebte können unglaublich peinlich sein, findet Draco, denn er hat gerade einen von diesen am Hals. Nicht nur, dass er ständig mit Aufmerksamkeit überschüttet wird, jetzt greift Harry zu sehr drastischen Mitteln, um Draco seine Liebe zu beweisen, wobei er natürlich keinerlei Blamage scheut.

A/N: Hehe. Mal wieder eine kleine, slashige, verrückte Story Ist zum Lachen gedacht und nicht zum kitschigen Rumschmachten. xD Und oh ja, die Logik lassen wir einfach mal außer Acht... :D

xXx

Das Einzelzimmer Draco Malfoys, Alleinerbe der stinkreichen Familie Malfoy und Schwarm der gesamten Schule, lag in angenehmer Dunkelheit und Stille und sein hochwohlgeborener Besitzer schlief den Schlaf der Gutaussehenden, als er plötzlich durch warme, weiche Lippen auf den seinen geweckt wurde.

"Neville?", murmelte er schlaftrunken und öffnete ein Auge halb. Das entsetzte Kreischen und das Krachen teuren Mobiliars (verdammt, der Teakholzschreibtisch hatte ein Vermögen gekostet!) veranlassten ihn dazu, seine Augen aufzureißen und sich blitzschnell aufzusetzen.

Im nächsten Moment hätte er sich am liebsten ein Kissen um den Kopf gebunden und den Kopf gegen die mit Seidentapeten verkleidete Wand geschlagen. Hätte er sich ja denken können, wer dort in den Trümmern seines Schreibtisches (der übrigens wirklich teuer gewesen war) saß, an seinem mit Spreißeln durchbohrten Daumen nuckelte und ihn mit entsetztem Blick anstarrte.

Harry.

Der gerade zu einem entsetzten Quieken ansetzte: "Neville?! Bei Merlin… Neville???!!!"

"Reg dich nicht auf", sagte Draco beruhigend, ging mit der ihm als Malfoy eigenen Eleganz, der auch eine verstrubbelte Frisur, ein vom Schlaf zerknautschtes Gesicht und ein schief sitzender Schlafanzug keinen Abbruch taten, zu Harry hinüber und ging vor ihm in die Knie.

"Neville?", wiederholte Harry wie paralysiert.

Draco schenkte ihm einen hinreißenden Blick und spitzte die Lippen zu einem äußerst gutaussehenden Schmollmund. "Ach, Harry, vergiss es. Ich war noch in Gedanken. Und natürlich wollte ich eigentlich deinen Namen sagen, aber aufgrund einer Verkettung nicht vorhersehbarer und nicht mehr rückgängig zu machender Zufälle, die mit einer langen, wilden Nacht, die ich sehr bereue, anfangen und einer verrenkten Zunge enden, konnte ich leider nicht anders, als mich zu versprechen. Ach, übrigens…", Draco rückte ein wenig näher an Harry heran und nahm wie beiläufig seine Hand, "was machst du eigentlich hier?"

"Na ja, ich… ähm, ich wollte dich überraschen." Harry schien den Zwischenfall mit Neville vergessen zu haben und blickte nun treuherzig zu Draco auf, der sich angesichts dieser hündischen Ergebenheit ziemlich geschmeichelt fühlte. Na ja, ihm konnte eben niemand widerstehen. Nicht einmal ein Neville Longbottom. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe", fügte Harry hinzu und nahm immer mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem putzigen Yorkshire-Terrier-Welpen an, der um Verzeihung bettelte, nachdem er seinen Futternapf umgeschmissen hatte.

Gleich würde er mit seinem Schwanz wedeln, dachte Draco mit einer Mischung aus Amüsement und Spott, und wurde im nächsten Moment von einer wahren Flut an sehr perversen, aber unglaublich anturnenden Bildern überrollt.

Wie sagte man doch so schön? Den Gedanken soll man freien Lauf lassen. Oder so ähnlich. Mit einem leisen Knurren, das dem eines Yorkshire-Terrier-Welpen nicht im Geringsten ähnelte, stürzte Draco sich auf Harry.

xXx

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Draco erneut von einem Kuss geweckt, doch natürlich machte er nicht denselben Fehler zweimal (abgesehen davon, dass Malfoys keine Fehler machten, machten sie die bestimmt nicht zweimal), und während er Harry ebenfalls einen Kuss gab, überlegte er, ob das so eine Art Test gewesen war.

Doch sein Gedankengang wurde durch Harry unterbrochen, der vom Bett aufsprang und mit einer äußerst unmalfoy'schen Munterkeit und voller Elan fragt**e**: "Draco, willst du mal einen absolut romantischen Wasserfall mit absolut romantischen, rosa Felsen und lauter absolut romantischen Blumen sehen? Ich könnte dir auch das Liebesgedicht vortragen, das ich gestern Abend geschrieben habe und-"

"Ach, nein, ähm… Wirklich nett, aber lass mal. Ich… äh, bin erkältet. Ich sollte besser nicht rausgehen." Zur Bestätigung schniefte Draco kräftig und reichte Harry seinen Tarnumhang. "Beeil dich besser, die anderen Gryffindors könnten dich vermissen."

"Werden Sie schon nicht." Tänzelnd warf Harry sich den Umhang über und hüpfte summend aus Dracos Zimmer.

Liebe Güte. Verliebte Gryffindors. Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

xXx

Von einer kitschigen rosa Postkarte mit einem kitschigen Liebesgedicht abgesehen, erhielt Draco heute keine Liebesbeweise seitens Harrys mehr, worüber er ziemlich erleichtert war. Verliebte Gryffindors konnten ziemlich anstrengend sein.

Allerdings, wie er beim Abendessen feststellte, sollte man sich nie zu früh freuen. Vor allem, wenn es Blumenkohl gab. Das konnte ja nur in einem Desaster enden.

Draco, zu seiner Linken von Pansy und zu seiner Rechten von Crabby angeschmachtet, stocherte also missmutig in seinem Blumenkohl, als die Türen der Großen Halle mit einem lauten Krachen aufschlugen.

Mit einem Malfoy gebührender Langsamkeit drehte er sich zu dem Störenfried um – und wünschte sich im nächsten Moment, ein Loch täte sich im Boden auf, um ihn zu verschlucken.

Harry.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor stand, mit einem weiß-goldenen Anzug à la Elvis angetan, in der Tür, hatte versucht, seine Haare zu einer Tolle zu frisieren, was natürlich angesichts der Unbezähmbarkeit seiner Haare kläglich misslungen war, und schwang jetzt seinen Zauberstab.

Leise erklangen die ersten Takte von "I Need Your Love Tonight" von Elvis. Draco erstarrte vor Entsetzen. Nein, er würde nicht, nein, er… NEIN!

Oh Merlin, diese Blamage!

"Was macht er denn da?", fragte Pansy misstrauisch.

"Weiß er, dass er nicht singen kann?", fügte Blaise an, der unter einer posttraumatische Störung von jenem Chorabend litt, an dem Harry ein Solo ("Angels" von Robbie Williams) gehabt hatte, und nun ängstlich den Tisch umklammerte und sich nach Fluchtwegen umsah.

"Oh, oh, I love you so", stimmte Harry die erste Liedzeile an.

Nein, er wusste es tatsächlich nicht, stellte Draco mit Galgenhumor fest und bereitete sich darauf vor, gleich nach der Darbietung Harakiri zu begehen.

"Uh, uh, can't let you go", sang Harry weiter. Die ersten Ohrstöpsel wurden hervorgekramt, einige Slytherins kicherten gehässig und lästerten leise über Harry.

"Ooh, ooh, don't tell me no

I need your love tonight", beendete der Liebeskranke die erste Strophe mit einem Hüftschwung.

Am Gryffindortisch waren seine Freunde tapfer aufgestanden, schwenkten die Arme und klatschten in die Hände.

Als Harry langsam auf ihn zuging, war Draco einen Moment lang (na gut, ziemlich lange) versucht, einfach zu Snape hinzurennen und sich unter seinen weiten Roben zu verstecken, doch Pansys schraubstockartiger Griff ließ keine Flucht zu.

"Oh, gee, the way you kiss

Sweedee, too good to miss", sang Harry weiter und ignorierte das Gelächter, das nun auch am Ravenclaw- und Hufflepufftisch erklang. Als er sogar einige trippelnde Tanzschritte versuchte, vergrub Draco stöhnend das Gesicht in den Händen, aber er kam dennoch nicht umhin, die Tatsache zu bemerken, dass es ja irgendwie süß war.

Aber auch nur irgendwie, ganz unendlich weit weg in seinem Bewusstsein fand er es vermutlich süß. Der größte Teil von ihm fand es jedoch schrecklich, unglaublich, grässlich peinlich.

Das Sprichwort "Jeder blamiert sich so gut er kann" galt nun einmal nicht für Malfoys.

"Need Wow-whee, want more of this

I need your love tonight." Die zweite Strophe war fertig. Draco stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass es noch zwei weitere Strophen dauern würde. Bei Salazars Knollennase, das war ja nicht zum Aushalten!

Unterdessen war Luna Lovegood auf den Tisch gesprungen, ließ die Hüften kreisen und jodelte lauthals in die Singpausen rein, in denen Harry Luft holen musste. Sie war zwar im Takt, aber dennoch klang es unglaublich schief. Und außerdem mochte Draco jodelnde Leute nicht.

"I've been waiting just for tonight." An dieser Stelle konnte der sexsüchtige Schweinehund in Draco sich ein zweideutiges Augenbrauenwackeln nicht verkneifen. Wenn er hier herauskam, ohne beim Laufen an einem Mangel an Bewunderung einzugehen, die ihm sonst ständig von überall her entgegenschlug (gut, auf die von Crabbe könnte er verzichten), konnte er sich einige Dinge sehr lebhaft vorstellen, die er mit Harry anstellen würde. Nachdem er ihm ein für alle mal klar gemacht hatte, dass er nicht singen konnte. Wirklich nicht.

"To do some lovin' and hold you tight." An dieser Stelle erklangen die ersten Catcalls und einige Gryffindors pfiffen. Harry jedoch ließ sich durch nichts irritieren.

Als Draco (natürlich zufälligerweise und unabsichtlich) zu Neville hinüberblickte, entdeckte er, dass dieser ebenfalls auf dem Tisch stand, mit den Hüften wackelte (was Draco erröten ließ, denn Neville konnte das zehntausendmal besser als Luna) und mit lässigen Handbewegungen mitklatschte.

Dracos Blick wanderte weiter zu Granger, deren Gesicht sich verzog als habe sie in eine Zitrone gebissen und die nun ebenfalls auf den Tisch kletterte und ein zögerliches Kreischen losließ.

Weasleys Schwester warf sich gemeinsam mit einigen kichernden Mädchen ebenfalls auf den Tisch und alle begannen gemeinsam, loszukreischen, sodass sie es möglicherweise schaffen würden, Harrys Gesang zu übertönen.

"Don't tell me baby you gotta go

I got the hifi high and the lights down low."

Puh. Jetzt kam nur noch eine Strophe.

Vor lauter Erleichterung hätte Draco um ein Haar nicht bemerkt, dass Harry immer näher kam und nun nur noch ungefähr dreißig Zauberstablängen von ihm entfernt war.

Uh oh.

"Hey, now, hear what I say

Oh, wow, you better stay." War Harry ihm auf die Schliche gekommen? Unwillkürlich wich Draco ein wenig zurück, doch so wie er Harry kannte, würde der einen Zwanzig-Zauberstablängen-Hechtsprung machen und ihn festhalten. Elende Sportler.

"Pow, pow, don't run away." Pow, Pow? Draco verehrte Elvis Presley natürlich, aber er fühlte sich dennoch persönlich beleidigt, so angesprochen zu werden. Also bitte, was war er denn?

Nur noch zehn Zauberstablängen. Keine Chance mehr auf Flucht.

Inzwischen waren immer mehr auf die Tische geklettert, johlend und lachend klatschten sie im Takt, sogar einige Lehrer hatten sich schwerfällig auf den Tisch gehievt, hopsten ungelenk auf und ab und brüllten völlig verkehrte Texte dazwischen.

Doch nichts, und wirklich nichts, konnte Harry aufhalten. Niemand hielt einen verliebten Harry Potter auf. Diese Erkenntnis kam Draco jedoch ein wenig zu spät.

"I need your love tonight!" Harry dehnte das letzte Wort, bis er nach Luft schnappend abbrechen musste, dann machte er einen Satz auf Draco zu und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Natürlich nicht irgendeinen beliebigen Kuss, sondern einen liebevollen, zärtlichen, romantischen Kuss – Harry eben.

Einige Sekunden lang herrschte völlige Stille und Draco machte sich auf einige herabprasselnde Avada-Kedavra-Flüche gefasst, doch dann brach ohrenbetäubender Jubel los.

Schüler und Lehrer pfiffen, klatschten und jubelten, irgendjemand schmiss eine Discokugel umher, andere hielten plötzlich riesige Boxen in der Hand. Jemand drückte Snape ein Mikro in die Hand und die ersten Töne von "Incomplete" von den Backstreet Boys erklangen.

Als Snape zu singen begann, wurde Draco klar, dass er einige Grundzüge seines Weltbildes völlig würde umändern müssen, vor allem als er sich selbst erwischte, im Takt mit dem Fuß zu wippen.

"Na, wie war ich?" Harry hatte ihn inzwischen von Pansy befreit und war auf seinen Schoß gerutscht, wo er ihn nun hingebungsvoll und verliebt ansah.

Angesichts dieser Zweideutigkeit errötete Draco ein wenig und beschloss im selben Moment, mal eine Therapie zu machen. Irgendwann.

Nur eine Sekunde später stürzten die ersten kreischenden Mädchen von den Tischen, warfen sich auf Snape und zerrten an seinen Roben. Draco beschloss, dass das ein sehr geeigneter Fluchtzeitpunkt war.

"Komm, wir gehen", sagte er, schubste Harry von seinem Schoß und schlich mit ihm an der Wand der Großen Halle entlang, in der Schüler und Lehrer völlig abdrehten. McGonagall, Sprout, Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey und Madam Pince kreischten wie irre und zauberten Snapes Kleidungsstücke weg (unter denen ein herrlich muskulöser und verführerischer Körper hervorkam, den man niemals darunter vermutet hätte), während Dumbledore Joints unters Volk schmiss und sich selber einen genehmigte.

Die Schüler hatten sich zu einer dichten, zuckenden Masse zu Snapes Füßen gedrängt und kreischten, schrieen, jubelten – und kifften.

Als sie in Dracos leerem, wunderbar stillem Zimmer ankamen, ließ Draco sich stöhnend auf sein Bett sinken und warf sich erst mal ein Aspirin ein.

"Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet", sagte Harry in schmollendem Tonfall, während er sein Oberteil langsam aufknöpfte.

"Ich… ich muss dir etwas sagen", erklärte Draco nach einigen Sekunden und Harry hielt erwartungsvoll inne.

"Ja?"

"Ich… ähm… du kannst nicht singen, Harry."

Einige Sekunden lang herrschte Schweigen, dann stieß Harry ein spitzes Kreischen aus. "Ich kann nicht singen?!"

"Tut mir Leid, Schatz", sagte Draco sanft und würgte weitere Kreischorgien wirkungsvoll mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ab.

"Und im Übrigen hast du mich auf die Knochen blamiert", fügte er hinzu.

"Aber… aber ich dachte, du liebst mich?!"

Draco stöhnte. Warum um Himmels Willen musste Harry so kompliziert sein? "Das hat doch nichts damit zutun", sagte er, bemüht, seinen genervten Tonfall zu unterdrücken. "Es ist… ähm, es ist nur, dass du wirklich nicht singen kannst. Tut mir Leid. Und du hast die Familie Malfoy so unglaublich blamiert, dass wir wohl auswandern müssen."

"Wer ist wir?", erkundigte sich Harry und seine Augen leuchteten ein wenig auf.

"Na, wir zwei", antwortete Draco verdutzt.

"Nur wir zwei? Oh, Draco, das wird wunderbar!" Mit einem kleinen, spitzen Schrei schmiss Harry sich auf Draco und gab ihm einen hingebungsvollen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Aber wir sollten uns beeilen", machte Draco ihn auf den Ernst der Lage aufmerksam, als Harry gerade Luft holen musste, und schob ihn von sich. Hastig riss er die Schränke auf, packte seine Klamotten ein. Sein Spiegel, sein Haargel, die Seidentapeten, die Seidenbettwäsche und seine geliebte Stehlampe aus Ostindien mussten natürlich auch mit, und schließlich musste Draco sieben Koffer von elefantösen Ausmaßen schrumpfen.

"Jetzt müssen wir nur noch dein Zeug holen", sagte Draco und levitierte seine Sachen vor sich her.

"Ich brauche nichts", sagte Harry vergnügt. "Ich habe dich, das reicht doch!"

"Wenn du meinst, dass ich dich auch dann noch mag, wenn du dir wochenlang die Zähne nicht geputzt und die Unterhosen nicht gewechselt hast", erwiderte Draco bissig, in der Hoffnung, Harry ein bisschen ärgern zu können.

Doch natürlich war dieser nicht im Geringsten beleidigt. "Stimmt, du hast Recht. Ich hol sie schnell, geh du schon mal vor."

Damit sprintete er davon (elende Sportler!) und Draco hastete zum Ausgang, an der Großen Halle vorbei, aus der die Töne von "Nackt" von Falco erklangen und unter deren Türschlitzen merkwürdig riechender Rauch hervorquoll. Der Bass ließ das Schloss beben und das Kreischen ließ die Türen erzittern. Unwillkürlich schnippte Draco im Takt mit den Fingern, während er sich nicht vorzustellen versuchte, was da drin wohl abging.

Alles Verrückte. Schon immer gewesen. So rum gesehen war er schon relativ froh, endlich einen Grund zum Abhauen gefunden zu haben.

In diesem Moment preschte Harry um die Ecke, eine kleine Reisetasche und seinen Feuerblitz schwenkend. "Hab gedacht, den brauchen wir", keuchte er.

Draco nickte, befestigte die Gepäckstücke am hinteren Teil des Besens, der nach dem letzten Koffer fast senkrecht in der Luft hing, und drückte ihn dann vorne runter, um aufsteigen zu können.

Harry quetschte sich hinter ihn und schlang einen Arm um Dracos Bauch, mit der anderen Hand lenkte er lässig den Besen. Sportler waren doch allesamt elende Angeber.

Der Feuerblitz schoss in die dunkle Nacht, stieg höher und höher, bis Draco glaubte, die Sterne anfassen zu können.

Unwillkürlich drehte er sich um und blickte nach unten zu dem Schloss, das inzwischen mehr einer Disco als einer ehrwürdigen Schule ähnelte. Er würde sie vermissen. Aber vielleicht konnte er Snape mal einen Brief schreiben und ihn fragen, wo er Singen gelernt hatte.

"Weißt du, was ich mitgenommen hab?", fragte Harry da vergnügt.

Draco ahnte Grauenvolles. "Nein?"

"Ein paar Liedtexte. Ich dachte, ich übe ein wenig."

Stöhnend ließ Draco die Stirn auf den Besenstiel knallen, während Harry hinter ihm lauthals und schief "I believe I can fly" schmetterte. Verliebte waren eben unbelehrbar.

xXx

A/N: Endlich mal wieder eine FF vollbracht! -yayme- Na, wie fandet ihr's?


End file.
